Nicktoons Unite 2: Girl's Help
by Ecto-Plasmatic Authors
Summary: When the villains join forces once again, bring with them female partners, Jimmy calls his friends again to take down their arch foes. This time, the boys get help from their own special female partners. New member: Chrissykouhai


Chrissykouhai: Flamers, in never does you any good to send flames. They will be ignored. no matter what you throw at us.

**

* * *

****Prolouge**

Night had fallen. One guard who was on his watch duty walked down the quiet hallways of the Retroville Prison. He looked into each cell to see each prisoner asleep. Grumbling of wishing he was asleep, continued to make his steady pace down the corridor. Then, a small noise cut through the silence like a knife cutting butter.

The guard quickly turned to find the source of it; but nothing. Only shadows bouncing off the concrete walls. The guard gulped and shined his flash light about. Was he hearing things? He couldn't be sure. All he knows is someone or something was here.

"Whose there?" He called, walking over slightly. No answer; not that he was expecting one.

Suddenly, before he can react, a swift kick met his head and he fell to the hard tile floor, unconscious.

Out of the dark shadows was a beautiful woman with black hair and wearing a black suit. Her name was Beautiful Gorgeous, the daughter of Professor Calamitous. She smirked down at the guard as she took the keys from his belt.

"Sleep well, idiot," she said softly as she made her way to the prison cell her father was.

"My dear…um…" Calamitous stopped as Beautiful walked up.

"Daughter?" Beautiful asked, as she started to unlock the door.

"Yes! What took you so long?"

"I had to be sure who was in charge," Beautiful answered, angrily as she slid the door open. Her short father walked out and smiled.

"Very well, come. We need to contact the…um…"

"Syndicate?" Beautiful asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, the Syndicate," Calamitous and Beautiful ran toward the flying car Beautiful came in.

They then fly off to a new secret lab in which Beautiful Gorgeous herself had made. Taken the universe world machine, Calamitous called every villain he knew to come and bring an evil female partner they knew.

30 minutes later, Vlad Plasmius, Denzel Crocker, and Plankton comes filing into the lab with a female partner each.

With Vlad was a girl of 13, blond hair in a ponytail and had horns in her hair. She too had red eyes like Vlad, but they had pupils. She wore a red and black suit top that covered one shoulder and showed her midriff. She wore a black and red pants on; red right glove and black left glove. In fact, everywhere red was on the right, and every part black left. Long black and red high heeled boots. The last minor details on her were pointy ears, freckles, red loop earrings, and dark red lipstick.

With Crocker was a girl of 16, red hair also in a ponytail and magenta eyes. She wore a green T-shirt and also exposed her midriff and black long pants. Her feet wore black sneakers.

And with Plankton was only a computer on walking legs.

"That's your female partner?" Vlad asked, leering at the computer.

"Yes, this is my computer wife!" Plankton stated, trying to look proud.

"She doesn't seem like much to me," The girl named Amy stated, laughing.

"You would be surprised at how much I can do," The Computer Wife replied, as Amy only continued to laugh.

"Enough! We need to…um…" Calamitous paused for a moment.

"Beat each other?" Amy asked, folding her arms.

"Kill each other?" Vicky guessed.

"Plan our next attack?" Beautiful inquired.

"Yes! Plan our next attack," Calamitous said, smiling; he then turned toward a computer typing away, "And to do it, we need to get rid of Jimmy Neutron and…"

"His friends?" Vlad asked, coming up.

"Yes, we'll be sure to start making our next attack on them. Prepare to attack Amity Park, Dimmsidale, and Bikini Bottom. Now!" Calamitous cried, as the villains laughed.

"I'm not sure why I'm here, considering the fact I work ALONE," Amy said, as she leaned against a wall with a bored expression look on her face.

"Trust me Amy, I know what you want," Vlad said, typing on the computer and a picture of Danny Phantom appeared.

Amy walked over and had a look of love in her red glowing eyes, "Well, you got me there. But don't expect me to follow your rules," Amy said, smirking up at Vlad.

"Great! Let's take them down! I wanna kill that twerp!" Vicky said, clenching her hands.

"I agree! Let's do it!" Crocker cried.

"In due time friends," a voice said.

The villains turned toward the source and a dark mysterious formed chuckled evilly.

"I was the one who sent Beautiful Gorgeous to get you villains. And now it's time for the revenge you all been waiting for," The dark form said, and they all laughed a good time until they stopped. "So are we clear on the plan?" The nodded. "Good, let's get started."

* * *

Chrissykouhai: ok! the next chapter will be soon! enjoy! 


End file.
